A solid-state drive (SSD) includes, for example, a nonvolatile memory, such as a NAND flash memory. The NAND flash memory includes a plurality of blocks (physical blocks). A plurality of blocks include a plurality of memory cells arranged at the intersections of word lines and bit lines.